Fanon:Digimon-Zabawne Historie
5.07.2010 Witam! Oto mój pierwszy fanon,z humorem:-) Odcinek 1 Tytuł:Początek historii Akcja tego fanonu dzieje się parę lat po wydarzeniach z Digimon Adventure i 02.Nie znana nikomu moc sprawiła,że świat ludzi i DigiŚwiat się połączyły i wszystkie Digimony trafiły do świata ludzi.Trwało to trochę zanim udało im się odnaleść wspólny język ale się udało:-) W tym fanonie Joe ma 19 lat,Tai,Sora,Matt,Mimi po 15-16,TK i Kari prawie 14 Izzy 15,6 roku. Południe,dom Taia i Kari: Kari:Ale nudy!Wszysczy wrogowie pokonani,ludzie i Digimony są bezpieczni itp.Nie ma co robić*ziew* Tai:A tam się coś znajdzie;-) Tymczasem,Matt wracał do domu.Został by na imprezie(czytać:melanżuXD)dłużej ale TK chciał mu coś pokazać. Matt:Jeśli niepotrzebnie mnie tu zaciagłeś,to po tobie! TK:Zobaczysz,że to jest coś wartego uwagi. Weszli do salonu i zobaczyli,że ich rodzice(którzy się rozwiedli)siedzą razem przy stole. Dad:Dobrze,że jesteście.Postanowiliśmy razem z mamą,że znów będziemy razem.Jak dawniej. Potem wszyscy usiedli przy stole i było miło. Godzina potem,willa Mimi: Pokojówka1:Zauważyła koleżanka,że Mimi bardzo sie zmieniła? Pokojówka2:No fakt.Przestała być taka rozpieszczona. Tymczasem,pokój Mimi: Palmon:No to posprzątane!Co teraz robimy,Mimi? Mimi:Nie wiem.Może ty masz jakiś pomysł? Palmon:No nie. Mimi:Chyba potrzebujesz motywacji*chihot*..... I dała Palmon buzi w policzek. Palmon:A jednak mam pomysł*uśmieszek* I położyły się na łóżku zasypiając przytulone do siebie(bez zboczonych skojarzeń mi tu!!!!) 14:40,dom Sory: Biomon:Nawet fajne to układanie kwiatów. Sora:Mów za siebie! Mom:Przestań! Sora:NIE!!! I uciekła z domu:-( Biomon:Oh nie!Muszę ją odnaleść! I znalazła ją w lesie. Biomon:Sora,proszę wróć! Sora:Po co jak matak ma mnie za nic! Biomon:A ty jesteś fair wobec niej?Proszę,zrób to dla mnie! Sora:Oh Biomon.... I dała jej buzi w dzióbek(LOL WTF?! i bez skojarzeń!) Sora:Chyba się w tobie....zakochałam! Biomon:Nie no! Sora:Ale o co chodzi? Biomon:Ja już mam kogoś na oku! Sora:Kogo? Biomon:Agumona. Sora:Aha*smutek* Biomon:Ale całus był dobry. I ją liznęła w policzek(jak ktoś będze miał KOLEJNNE skojarzenie to po nim!)na zgodę,potem wróciły do domu. 16:10,dom Joe: Gomamon:I jak było na randce?Dała buzi? Joe:A dała,dała.Ale to jakaś kolejna co najpierw mówi,że tylko z tobą chce być a potem cię rzuca dla jakiegoś nooba>:-( Gomamon:A tam!Znasz ją dobrze? Joe:Ja ją znam od 6 klasy to tak.A tam,idę się wykąpać. 18:20,dom Izzyego: Izzy:Znów komp padł,trzeba kupić nowego.A szkoda bo z tym laptopem byliśmy w DigiŚwiecie.A dobra,położę go jako pamiatkę tamtych wydarzeń. Tentomon:Aha a ktoś dzwoni. Izzy:Halo?Dobra.Do widzenia. TenToMa to znaczy Tentomon:I kto to był? Izzy:*płacz*Dlaczego? Tentomon:Co się stało? Izzy:Moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku.Ale mi mówili,że to była ich wina ale to nie prawda!*płacz płacz*Ktoś ich zabił! Tentomon:OK przecierz wiesz,że cię adoptowali a prawdziwi rodzice spłonęli w pożarze domu. Izzy:Ale oni byli ze mną przez długi czas. Tentomon:Rozumiem. Potem pojawili się na miejscu wypadku a Tentomon zauważył kawałek peleryny. Tentomon:Izzy,rozpoznajesz ten kawałek peleryny? Izzy:Chyba go gdzieś widziałem.Tą pelerynę miał Mytosimon ale już go nie ma. Tentomon:No nie ma. Koniec! I tak oto zakończyła się 1 historyjka w Digimony-Zabawne Historie. Co zobaczymy w następnej? Czy między Biomon a Sorą coś zaiskrzy?(ja bym chciałXD) Czy Izzy dowie się jak na prawdę zginęli jego rodzice? Do zobaczenia w następnym odcinku!!(który będzie w tym artykule) 2.08.2010 Hura oto koleja częśćXD Odcinek 2 Tytuł:Sora & Matt-czy to już miłość?! Pewnego dnia,park: Sora:Hej słonko!Po co mi tu kazałeś przyjść? Matt:Eh....ale nie będziesz się śmiała? Sora:No co ty:-P I wręczył jej bukiet róż. Matt:Więc..... Sora:Oh ty mój romantyku..... I się do niego przytuliła ale nagle otworzyła się ziemia a z wyrwy wyłonił się Devimon. Matt:Nie może być! Devimon:A jednak!Powróciłem aby..... Sora:Tak tak aby się zemścić i bla blabala!Podaj się! Devimon:Mhahahahahahaha!Jestem o wiele potężniejszy niż mogło ty się wydawać!Gińcie! Nagle pojawiła się reszta! Tai:Dobra koledzy,ruszamy! Nagle dziwy płomień uderzył w ich digimony i nagle się połączyły w MagnaKimeramona(poziom Super Ultimate). Kari:Super!Jogress-Ewolucja!Po tobie,Devimon! Nagle MagnaKimeramon upadł na ziemię. Myiako:Co się stało? Ken:To było do przewidzenia.Jogress-Ewolucja aż tylu digimonów na raz jest bardzo trudna w utrzymanniu. Izzy:Może spróbyjemy wesprzeć ją naszymi D-3? Iori:Dobry pomysł. Tak też zrobili a MagnaKimeramon powstał i udeżył swoim ostatecznym attakiem,MultiDigiPromieniem(połączone ataki wszystkich digimonów z każdego poziomu). Devimon:Nie możliwe!To nie tak miało być! Daisuke:A jednak! Promień udeżył w Devimona i odsłonił się jego DigiRdzeń. W tym samym czasie Digimony powróciły do poziomu Uczeń. Devimon:Ah na całe szczęście się odsunąłem ale teraz wystarczy chociaż jedno małe obce ciało w DigiRdzeniu i po mnie. Mimi:Jeśli tak to a masz! I rzuciła kamieniem w DigiRdzeń a Devimon poelgł. Potem dom Taia: Ken:Hej nic wam nie jest? Koromon:Chyba nic... Daisuke:A jak się czuliście? Chibimon:Jak podczas kazdej Jogress-Ewolucji. Tanemon:Głowa mi pęka! Plotmon:Jestem głodna! Kari:Kto ma ochotę na ciacho? Motimon:JA! TK:Nie wrzeszcz! 18:40-dom Matta: Matt:Eh kolejna próba zalotów poszła w las! Tsumomon:Nie przejmuj się.W końcu się uda! Matt:Oby! Wtedy przyszła do niego Sora i Pycomon. Sora:Cześć! 10 minut potem: Matt:Hej e..... Sora:Oj nie bądz taki nieśmiały!Wiem,ze mnie bardzo lubisz.... I mu dała puzi w policzek. Matt:Och Sora! I się doniej przytulił. Sora(w myślach):O jeny ale romantyk!Lubię takich! Tą BARDZO romantyczną scenę widzieli Biomon i Gomamon(trochę odpoczęli i zjedli więc wrócili do swoich optymalnych form) Biomon:Widać,że to coś więcej!Oh jak oni słodko wyglądają!! Gomamon:Widać że masz coś z Sory,hehehe. Biomon:Co to miało znaczyć? Gomamon:Spokojnie,dziewczyno!To był komplement! Biomon:Aha sorki*zawstydzenie* Gomamon:Oho chyba się rumienisz! Biomon:MORDA W KUBEŁ! I go puściła a on spadł na ziemię. Biomon:Co ja zrobiłam! Gomoamon:Nic mi nie jest!Martwiłaś się no nie? Biomon:Przestań!Dlaczego nie możesz być taki jak Matt? Gomamon:Daj mi spokój!Zawszę musze być jak on?! Biomon:Wiesz co,a już chciałam z tobą chodzić bo wydawałeś się fajny ale tak naprawdę jesteś cham! I sobie poleciała. Gomamon:Kurde!Nie chciałem jek wkurzyć!A dobra jakokś się ułoży:-) Wieczór,gdy Matt wychodził: Sora:No i co? Matt:O co ci chodzi? Sora:Nie udawaj głupka.Wiem,ze mnie kochasz! Matt(w myślach):Cholera po mnie! Sora:I wiesz co..... I go BARDZO namiętnie pocałowała(tym razem już w ustaXD) Sora:Ja ciebie też kocham! Potem Matt wrócił do siebie. Biomon:I jak było? Sora:Oh było cudownie mój ty ptaszku.... I ją(niechcący)pocałowała. Sora:Och przepraszam*zawstydzenie* Biomon:Nie ma za co*uśmieszek i ruminiec* Sora:*uśmieszek i rumieniec* Potem rozmawiały i śmiały się jak to przyjaciółki:-) Koniec! woo ale miłosne ekcesy mi wyszłyXD Czy Sora i Matt będą ciągle razem? Czy Biomon znów będzie lubić Gabumona? Czy przestanę zadawać te pytania bo są trochę jak wyjętę z serialowej wersji Niekończącej się opowieści(aka Moda Na Sukces)? OK,cześć(już chyba wiecie gdzie nowy odcinek znajdziecie wow ale poeta ze mnieXP) 14.08.2010 Witam!Poprzednio była historyjka miłosna teraz trochę akcji.Ten odcinek zapewne spodoba się fanom serii gier Super Smash Brothers(np.mnieXD) Odcinek 3 Tytuł: Przejście na Final Destination-Digimony spotykają Master Hand'a i Crazy Hand'a! Noc się zbliżała,nasi bochaterowie właśnie wracali z imprezy gdy nagle unieśli się w górę i wessał ich wir czasoprzestrzenny.Chwilę potem wylądowali w.....przestrzeni kosmicznej! Tai:Nic wam nie jest? Ken:Nic ale jak to możliwe,że oddychamy w kosmosie? Trochę się rozejrzyli o zobaczyli,że są na tajemniczej platwormie.Znajdowały się na niej napisy po łacinie. Mijako:Napisane jest tu:"W tym pełnym magi i dziwów śmiertelnicy mogą przeżyć spotkanie z Twórcami Tworzenia i Destrukcji" Mimi:Zaczynam się bać...... Wtedy usłyszeli przerażające śmiechy(zaczyna się robić ciekawie).Potem ujżeli postacie przypominające ręce. Veemmon:K-kim jesteście? ???Hand:Boisz się?To zrozumiałe.Każdy śmiertelnik boi się każdego z Ostatecznych Twórców. ???Hand2:Jednak nie mamy do was "złych" zamiarów. I się po krótce przedstawili. Sora:Więc jesteście tak jakby stwórcami całego universum? Master Hand:Dokładnie. Agumon:Więc to wy jesteście bogami DigiŚwiata. Crazy Hand:Nie.I tu przejdziemy do powodu sprowadzenia was tutaj.Czy wiecie dlaczego wasz świat i DigiŚwiat zostały połączone? Biomon:Nie. MH:Uczynił to Najwyższy Bóg DigiŚwiata.Zrobił to bez naszej wiedzy i zgody lecz nie miało to wpływu na resztę wszechświata. Gabumon:A kto nim jest? CH:To istota bardzo podobna nam,nie znająca pojęcia dobra i zła choć to właśnie ONA stworzyła całe dobro i zło DigiŚwiata.Ukryła się gdzieś na Ziemi. MH:Prawdopodobnie ze strachu przed nami,bowiem jego moc jest równa naszej. Iori:A wiecie dlaczego połączył nasze światy? MH:Pewnie.....z nudów. Wormmon:Jak to z nudów? CH:Będąc panem DigiŚwiata postanowił połączyć wasze światy.....dla zabawy! Ken:Musimy go zobaczyć i się o jego zamiarach przekonać! MH:Najpierw musicie się do tego przygotować.Zaczynamy......od teraz! Palmmon:A na czym te przygotowania będą polegać? CH:Musimy was chociaż częściowo uodpornić od jego wpływów. I się zaczął wielogodzinny trening wszelkich umiejętności. Potem: Gomamon:I co dalej? CH:A dziś to tyle.Teraz obudzicie się w swoich domach i zacznniecie poszukiwania. Chwilę potem zniknęli. Poranek,wszyscy wstali i spotkali się w domu Taia. Gatamon:I co robimy? Kari:Szukamy tego całego "Najwyższego boga DigiŚwiata" i z nim rozmawiamy. KONIEC! WoW niezła jazda z fabułą już w 3 odcinku! Czy nasi bohaterowie spotkają sprawcę połączenia ich światów? OK,do zoba! 6.10.2010 r. OK,długo nie pisałem więc czas na MEGGA SŁITAŚNIELOVE STORYxD Odcinek 3 Tytuł: Niezły trójkącik-Daisuke,Takeru i Kari Pewnego dnia,w Walentynki Daisuke dostał taki list: "W tym wyjątkowym dniu chcę z tobą porozmawiać o czymś bardzo ważnym.Będzie z nami jeszcze "ten trzeci" którego dobrze znasz.Przyjdz do parku w południe." Daisuke:Ciekawe kto to.... Veemon:A moze to S.P.A.M.X.D Daisuke:A dobra idziemy! Potem,w południe,park: Kari:No w końcu jesteś! Takeru:Cześć! Gatamon i Patamon:Heja! Veemon:A więc to wy? Daisuke:To o to chodzi? Kari:Dobra walnę prosto z mostu:wiem,że się we mnie podkochujesz i nawet nie próbój mówić że jest inaczej! Dai-suka to znaczy Daisuke:E......*rumieniec* Veemon:Hhahahahahaha ale wtopa! Gatamon:Nie śmiej się!To ciebie też dotyczy!Wiem,że mnie lubisz*uśmieszek* Veemon:Kurcze..... Kari:Daisuke,ja ciebie też bardzo lubię i może w moim serduszku znalazło by się miejsce dla ciebie i Takato ale.....jesteś strasznie dziecinny! Takeru:Zgadzam się.Czemu normalnie nie powiesz Kari,że się w niej zakochałeś tylko te podchody poziomu przedszkolaka robisz? Daisuke:E......no dobra,bardzo lubię Kari i e........no przestańcie mnie tak stresować..... Kari:Dobra...... I zaczęła do niego podchodzić z uśmieszkiem i rumieńcem. Veemon:LOL zaczyna być ciekawieXP Gatamon:No chodz tu kochasiu*uśmieszek,rumienieć itp.* Veemmon:*awesome face* I obaj dostali po buziaku od swoich koleżanek. Daisuke(w myślach):OMG w końcu się udało!HURA! I poszli na bardzo romantyczną randkę w szóstkę.Potem,znowu w parku: Daisuke:Dzisiejszy dzień był wspaniały,dzięki naszym uroczym pannom! Kari:Spokojnie bo się zacznę rumienić*rumieniec jak nic* Daisuke:Hehehehehe.... Takeru:I znowu te twoje dziecinne zachowania.... I nagle coś niezwykłego obudziło się w chłopcach bo zaczęli się bić i mówić "Pokonam cię....dla Kari.","Będzie moja....na zawsze" Gatamon:Co się z nimi stało.Przestańcie! Kari:Bo nigdy nie będziemy z wami! Jednak oni nie słuchali i dalej walczyli. I nagle Kari i Gatamon zaczęły w swoich umysłach słyszeć głos Master Hand'a. MH:Kari,chłopcy zostali opętani przez nie znaną wcześniej żadnemu śmiertelnikowi istotę która chce opanować inny wymiar,podobny do świata ludzi. Gatamon:To co robimy? MH:Patrz.... I nagle Gatamon ewoluowała w Angewomon i to BEZ pomocy Kari! MH:Teraz niech Gatamon wystrzeli swoją świętą strzałę blisko chłopców.Jej moc zerwie kontakt ich umysłów z tą mroczną istotą stworzoną przez Najwyższego Boga Digiświata. Angewomon:Dobrze,ŚWIĘTA STRZAŁA! Chwilę potem,gdy chłopcy doszli do siebie i dowiedzieli się co się stało. Patamon:Rety,sorki za to.... Gatamon:Nie ma za co. I dała mu buzi na zgodę. Wieczór,port.Cała ekipa zebrała się. Sora:I co dalej? Kari:Zgodnie z tym co powiedział MH za chwilę się otworzy portal do innego świata,gdzie spotkamy naszych sojuszników.Ten wymiar zamierza opanować ta zła istota stworzona przez NBD. Tai:Kiedy zobaczę tego całego Boga Digiświata... Matt:Co? Tai:Eh.....dobra,teraz załatwimy tą całą złą istotę. Izzy:Ciekawe jacy będą ci sojusznicy... Kari:Mamy ich odnaleść w pewnym małym mieście na wyżynach.. I nagle otworzył się portal i drużyna do niego weszła. Koniec! Czy nasi bohaterowie odnajdą sojuszników i pokonają tą złą istotę? Wiadomo że TAKXD OK,to na razie! Kategoria:Fan fiction